1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, angular velocity sensors (gyro sensors) that detect angular velocity have been developed using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique.
For example, JP-A-7-218268 discloses a gyro sensor including a vibrating body, a drive electrode that vibrates the vibrating body, and a detection electrode that detects a signal changing according to angular velocity of the vibrating body. The drive electrode and the detection electrode are connected with a drive wiring and a detection wiring, respectively.
However, since an AC voltage is applied to the drive electrode via the drive wiring in the gyro sensor, a current sometimes flows into the detection wiring via a parasitic capacitance generated between the drive wiring and the detection wiring when a portion where the drive electrode and the detection wiring cross each other is present. Such a current cannot be separated from the signal changing according to angular velocity of the vibrating body, so that the detection accuracy of the gyro sensor is sometimes lowered.